


got that silver tongue

by schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)



Series: uncharted territory [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Communication, David Rose is a Good Person, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light-Hearted, M/M, Or?, POV Patrick Brewer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex bloopers, depends how you define plot, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/schittyfic
Summary: In which the boys finally see each other naked, Patrick overthinks, and David puts his sloppy mouth to good use.Starts off sweet, ends filthy.Part of a little series exploring their early relationship from Patrick's POV, the hang-ups he might have had around sex with a man, and how they communicate and navigate it together. Otherwise known as: my excuse to write a lot of porn and baby-gay feelings. I would recommend you read the others beforehand, but it will do on its own!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: uncharted territory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965646
Comments: 48
Kudos: 308





	got that silver tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer to write than I wanted - who said it was a good idea to get back into a fandom while juggling a new job and a hefty doctorate application? This guy, apparently. Love that journey for me!
> 
> This is literally my escape from life at the moment. Hopefully you all enjoy! 
> 
> Title is from Young the Giant - Silvertongue.
> 
> <3

David Rose was beautiful.

That thought occurred to Patrick regularly these days - or, pretty much every day since he’d met David, accompanied by gradually decreasing degrees of ‘what the fuck, that’s a guy’.

Right now, though, David was languidly stretched out on Patrick’s double bed, stripped down to his black boxer briefs, and Patrick didn’t think he’d fully appreciated the meaning of the word until this moment.

It was the first time since Stevie’s that they’d managed some real privacy, and even though they’d snatched some hot little moments in Patrick’s car or the back of the store, they oddly hadn’t yet seen each other fully undressed - always too rushed, too risky. As soon as Ray had left for the evening, they’d practically tripped over themselves to get upstairs, but their hands were careful as they stripped each other off, sharing giddy smiles between urgent lips. 

“Are you just gonna admire me? Because, y’know, that’s fine,” David quipped, smirking and wiggling his shoulders. He stretched his arms behind his head and arched his back, practically preening for him.

“There’s a lot to admire,” he shrugged, pleased when David grimaced at the sincerity. Patrick slowly moved to join him on the bed and skimmed a hand all the way from his ankle to his thigh, his touch almost reverent. David was all long lines and tanned skin, his legs strong with just enough softness around his thighs, broad shoulders and deft hands, a perfect smattering of dark hair across his chest and trailing conveniently down to where the luxurious-looking fabric covered him up. It wasn’t even just the way he looked - it was the way he inhabited his skin, the way his muscles flexed so fluidly, each movement somehow precise and wild all at once. Patrick could look at him forever.

He felt like he was sixteen all over again, so excited and fearful all at once just to be naked with another person, and David just let him soak it all up, let him stare and touch and follow his curiosity. 

They lost the underwear at some point, and God, David’s cock was just as gorgeous as the rest of him - thick and almost perfectly straight, a proud ridge along the underside - he was _big_ , larger than Patrick, larger than he’d even guessed through David’s clothes. Patrick didn’t expect to like that so much, feeling himself harden at the sight of it, utterly refusing to unpack that particular turn-on or the many, many things he suddenly pictured himself doing with it.

“What?” David raised his eyebrows, amused and slightly suspicious.

“Nothing, I just - I like how you look. How big you are.”

“Oh.” David actually blushed a little, which was an absolute treat. “Well. That’s good.”

Patrick allowed himself to get lost in kissing David, enjoying the freedom of a soft, horizontal surface and an empty house, so it could have been a minute or an hour before he found himself reaching for David’s cock.

“It’s okay,” David breathed out when he hesitated for a second - and it was. Patrick wrapped his hand around him and stroked lightly, and _oh my God_ , he was touching David’s dick. This was actually happening. Instantly, he loved how responsive David was - he shivered when he squeezed his hand, squirmed and pressed his hips upward when his fist twisted slowly over the tip of his cock, each breath laced with a soft, needy noise, and Patrick was barely _doing_ anything. 

“Yeah?” he said, unsure, his hand feeling clumsy as he desperately tried to remember what felt good on himself - but the angle was different, and it wasn’t as easy, and this was _David_ so it had to be perfect. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it. You’re doing so good. Little harder.”

Patrick tightened his grip and David moaned, sinking his teeth sharply into Patrick’s shoulder, and Patrick gasped and rutted his hard cock into David’s thigh.

“Oh - poor _thing_ ,” David murmured, biting his lip playfully and pressing up against Patrick. He surged up to kiss him and rolled him onto his back all in one - the bedroom was definitely where he was the most athletic, Patrick was learning - and he made his way down Patrick’s body, hot mouth leaving biting kisses over his chest, stomach, hips, thighs, until he finally tugged off his underwear.

David grinned and slowly swiped two fingertips over the glistening tip of Patrick's cock, Patrick's eyes glued to them as he brought them to his lips. He licked them obscenely with the flat of his tongue before sucking them into his mouth, cheeky glint in his eye as he hollowed his cheeks just for a second. He was putting on a goddamn show, and Patrick was absolutely enthralled.

"You taste so fucking good," David moaned out quietly, stroking Patrick too slow and too loose to be anything other than a tease. "Can I suck your cock?"

"Uh," Patrick said eloquently. He was pretty sure this was beginning to get a little one-sided, and he was torn between a notion of guilt, and really, _really_ wanting David's lips around his dick. "You don't have to."

"That's my line.” He was close enough now that Patrick could feel a tickle of warm breath on the head of his cock. "I know I don't have to. I fucking want to. You have a gorgeous cock, Patrick, you don't know how many times I've jerked off thinking about getting it in my mouth."

Patrick couldn't speak for a second, and David pulled back a little.

"If you're not ready for that, we can wait."

"No," Patrick protested quickly, his gaze stuck on David's mouth - pouty lips, clever pink tongue darting out to wet them and leaving a tempting shine. "I want it - please, David."

"OhthankGod," David rushed out, like he'd just been served up a tall glass of water after being parched for days, and instantly sank his mouth onto Patrick's cock.

Patrick's own mouth dropped open as David refused to let a second go to waste, bobbing his head hungrily and letting out muffled, pleased sounds. Patrick didn't think he'd ever had someone so eager for his dick in his life. David hollowed out his cheeks, mouth hot and wet and perfect, and Patrick’s hand found his bare shoulder and held on for dear life. David pulled off so just the tip of Patrick's cock rested on his hot tongue, and flashed him a dirty smirk as he moved Patrick's hand to his hair. He curled his fingers around Patrick's, balling his hand into a fist, locks of David's perfectly coiffed hair threaded through. 

"Pull my hair, I like it." 

"Oh - oh my _God,_ David," Patrick groaned as David took him in once more, slurping around his dick and doing _something_ with his tongue that made Patrick's toes curl. Then - well, then, David promptly sank all the way down, ‘til his nose was pressed into the carefully-trimmed patch of hair at the base of his dick. Patrick cried out and tugged sharply on David's hair, making him moan appreciatively and do it all over again like it was the easiest thing in the world.

God, David was good at this.

He was… _really good at this_.

Patrick closed his eyes and tipped his head back on the pillow, willing himself to focus on David's tongue and the pleasure pooling in his belly, even as he was dragged back into his mind.

It was obvious that David had had a lot of practice - in general, and specifically in _this area_ , judging by the way he swallowed Patrick's cock down his throat as if it was no big deal. Every bit of this was so smooth that Patrick felt like he was in a porno, which - he should probably be ecstatic about, rather than slowly tying his stomach into sickly knots. 

Patrick had always been confident in his skills in the bedroom, even if it felt a little like going through the motions, even if he didn't quite feel what everyone else seemed to feel. He’d prided himself on making women come efficiently, and he was fucking _great_ at eating pussy. This - he didn't know _this._ He'd never be able to compare to the utter magic David was currently working on his cock - he hadn't even made him come except into his pants as they made out - did that even count? 

He registered a squeeze to his hip, David murmuring something against his cock, but Patrick stayed lost. 

Even if Patrick researched and memorised the intricate mechanics of a blowjob - he still didn’t know if he was ready for that yet. There was something - something about letting David in like that which felt uncomfortably vulnerable, felt _heavier_ than just touching him. God, what if David expected that from him tonight? What if Patrick couldn't _ever_ give him this?

"Patrick - Patrick."

Patrick dimly realised his fingers had gone slack in David's hair, but his other hand was fisted in the sheets, entire body taut with the wrong kind of tension.

"Hey - come back to me, what's going on?"

"Huh?" Patrick blinked at David, who was a picture of genuine concern, and - Patrick's stomach dropped with a cold horror. 

He wasn't hard anymore. 

David had been giving him without a doubt the most skilful head he'd ever had, and Patrick's erection was flagging by the second.

"It's okay," David said, too quickly, moving up Patrick's body to cup his face in both hands, then pat awkwardly at his shoulders. "It's okay."

"It's not," Patrick muttered bitterly, closing his eyes, shame setting his cheeks on fire. He wished the bed would open up and swallow him whole. 

The quiet stretched on, and when he looked at David again, he saw an anxious hurt hidden away behind his eyes. David swallowed and pressed his lips together, hard. “Okay, so. Um. Clearly that wasn’t… good, for you. So you’re - not into this? Or?” Patrick heard it for what it was - _you’re not into me?_

“No. No no no. David.” Patrick shoved aside his humiliation for a second - knowing this was an important moment, knowing what little he knew about David’s past and his insecurities and watching him begin to spiral. “It’s not that. I’m very into this, and there was _nothing_ wrong with that.”

“You’re not, uh, consumed with regret, then. Or repulsion.”

“Never.” Patrick frowned. “Not one bit. I promise you.”

David nodded slowly, weighing up the words, like he was deciding whether to believe him. “Mhm. Okay, well - I’ve historically gotten a _slightly_ different response to that, is all, so, I’m just… struggling to understand.”

"Yeah. Me too.” Patrick turned away from him as far as he could, rubbing his hands over his face. “I'm sorry, I don't know what’s wrong with me - it was so good, David, I swear. I’m such an idiot.”

"Shhh." After a considering pause, David shifted off of him, spooning up behind him and holding him tighter than tight as if to prevent him from running away. "Listen to me. You’re not an idiot.”

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, thankful not to have to meet David's gaze, wondering if he'd put them like this on purpose. There was a silence that Patrick hated; it pressed painfully on his chest and prickled hot behind his eyes.

"Tell me what's going on in here." David knocked gently on Patrick's head.

Patrick took a shuddery breath. “I just couldn’t stop thinking.”

“Okay, trying not to take that personally.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing, you really don’t need to. That was… without a doubt, the best head I’ve ever gotten. Ever.”

He was sure he’d have that parrotted back at him every chance David got until the end of time, but it was worth it as he felt a small smile press into the back of his neck. “Huh. O- _kay_. So…?”

“David - I’m not gonna be as good as you. I - _literally_ have no idea how you were doing some of those things.”

David laughed, short and cut-off like he couldn’t help himself, and his arms squeezed around Patrick. “Oh my God, is that it?”

“Well--” Patrick stopped, David’s reaction instantly making him wonder if _maybe_ he’d overthought things. Just a touch. “Okay, I know it sounds stupid. I just - I know you have a pretty rich dating history, David, and I don’t wanna disappoint you. So then when you were - I just kept thinking, y’know, I don’t know what I’m doing, what if I can’t do it like that? What if I suck at it?”

“Sucking is pretty much the primary requirement.”

Patrick tried not to laugh at that. He mostly succeeded. 

“Hey.” David propped himself up behind Patrick and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I know we haven’t done a lot. Yet. But I know _you_ , I think, and if there’s one thing I can say with confidence, it’s that you take instructions _very well_. So. I really, really, don’t think there’s gonna be a problem there. And if it _is_ bad, I mean - I’m willing to let you practice.”

“Oh yeah?” Patrick met David’s lips over his shoulder, instantly letting David deepen it and lick slowly into his mouth.

“Mm- _hmm_ , yes, very much yeah.”

“Not - not tonight, though. If that’s okay.” Patrick winced internally, waiting for a rejection, or for a tinge of hurt in David’s voice. He felt so selfish.

“Sure. Patrick - I genuinely did not expect that from you tonight. Just because I’m sucking you off doesn’t mean you have to, like, _reimburse_ me - that’s not why I wanted to do it.”

Huh. As soon as the words were in the hushed air between them, Patrick felt the anxiety drain from his body - it seemed so _simple_ , when David said it.

David kissed him languidly, as if he had all the time in the world, splaying his hand over Patrick’s chest and teasingly grazing his fingertips over his nipple. He lost track of how long they made out like that, David’s fingers trailing goosebumps up and down his chest and stomach and thighs as Patrick (thank Christ) grew harder. When David finally wrapped his hand around him, he moaned gratefully, solely focused on those slow strokes which just weren’t enough. “Gonna let me carry on blowing you, or do you wanna stop?”

“God no, don’t stop.”

David was a flurry of movement, playfully yanking him to the edge of the bed by his thighs. Fluidly, he shifted from the bed to the floor, settling on his knees between Patrick’s legs. “Can you do something for me?”

Patrick nodded. He’d do fucking anything, he realised. He’d go to the ends of the earth.

“Keep your eyes on me. I want you to watch me suck your cock.” David gave it a lazy lick as if to demonstrate his point. “No closing your eyes. Okay? Stay here with me. And if it gets too much, you tell me.”

Patrick’s cock throbbed at the firm edge to David’s voice, something inside of him _really_ enjoying being told what to do - and at the same time, it was a comforting anchor to keep him grounded.

It was slower this time, but more intense, and Patrick was there for all of it. He catalogued every detail: the sweet strokes of David’s thumbs on his hips, his swollen lips stretching around the thickness of his cock, the shine his mouth left behind every time he drew back, the flutter of his eyelashes, the deep pink of his own cock. Every time he tugged on David’s hair, he groaned and doubled down on his efforts, and Patrick didn’t feel inexperienced or apprehensive - he felt powerful. He found himself lost again, but not in his head; lost in this, in David, in how goddamn _right_ this felt. It could have been minutes or hours, but at some point Patrick registered one of David’s hands disappearing out of sight between his legs, his arm moving rhythmically.

“Oh my God, David, are you…”

David moaned around his dick in response, brow creasing with urgency as his shoulder worked furiously. Patrick leaned forward and pushed him back a touch, giving him a five-star view of his gorgeous hand jerking himself off as he slurped messily at Patrick’s cock. He could see him dripping onto the floor, see his eyes glazing over with pleasure as he gazed up at Patrick.

“Fuck. Fuck. That’s so hot, David, keep going. You’re so hard for my cock in your mouth, can’t even help yourself, you're so desperate for it - oh my _God_ , I love how much you want it.”

Patrick had never heard himself talk like that, an air of self-assured confidence that came from having a man as beautiful as David on his knees for him, gagging for his cock, about to lose it just from sucking him off.

“I’m gonna - David, I’m g-gonna come,” he warned, shifting backwards, but David grabbed his hips and sucked _hard_ , like he’d rather die than have Patrick come anywhere aside from his mouth, and Patrick didn’t like to disappoint. He came thrusting weakly into David’s mouth, and David took it all, his hair wild and his brow sheened with sweat, a single dribble escaping the corner of his lips.

David was still fisting his own cock, and even as Patrick’s limbs turned to jelly, he couldn’t have that. He slid off the bed and onto his knees, David instantly pulling him into a desperate, dirty kiss as Patrick took hold of his dick and started stroking him messily. David was whimpering into his mouth, and Patrick wanted so desperately to get him there, wanted him to come because he’d made him. 

“Tell me how you like it,” he panted, and David wordlessly covered his hand with his own, tightening Patrick’s grip - tighter than he would have guessed, tight enough he would’ve worried about hurting him - and they jacked him together, David’s pre-come slicking the way. It didn’t take long, David crying out as he came over both their knuckles, and suddenly they both collapsed onto the floor. Patrick wasn’t sure which of them had lost their balance first. 

David laughed breathlessly, still twitching from little tremors of pleasure, and gestured to their position on the floor in faux-annoyance. “For fuck’s sake, we had a _bed!_ ”

Patrick snickered up at the ceiling, his skin tingling and his heart full. “Yeah, sorry about that. Guess that sloppy mouth of yours distracted me.”

“It can distract you again, if you want.” David waggled his eyebrows at him.

Patrick stared incredulously. 

Then paused. Considered. 

“...Ten minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed, or have any feedback at all. I'm still new to these boys so any observations are welcomed!
> 
> <3


End file.
